Decisions of Passion
by Twilight-Deception
Summary: When you can live forever…How many hearts will you leave broken along the way? Jasper Hale was unconditionally in love with a certain Vampire. What happens when the realization makes him flee?
1. Preperations

Disclaimer: Do not own. Will never own.

Rating: M ( For Later Chapters.)

Summary: When you can live forever…How many hearts will you leave broken along the way? Jasper Hale was unconditionally in love with a certain Vampire. What happens when the realization makes him flee?

Multi Chapters.

A/N: Alright, First Chapter fic so work with me. There will be light fluff sometimes, due to Jasper…swearing…that sort of thing and yeh…Main Pairing: Edward/Jasper

* * *

Blond curls bounced slightly as he wandered in the forest. Coal black eyes scanning hurriedly, hungrily through the trees. Lips were parted ever so slightly to taste the fresh morning air. The sun was just breaking the horizon, its bright rays filtering though the trees in small flashing beams. The male stopped, growling ever so gently as he continued to look around him. Why couldn't he find something? It was infuriating! He let out a heavy sigh, anger evident on the unneeded breath.

"Jasper." The name barely spoken above a whisper as another male approached. Bronze hair shined in the light, making the color even more pronounced. Another pair of Coal black eyes met those of the blond.

"…Edward…" He murmured quietly. Words weren't really needed….not at all. He let out another sigh of irritation; nothing seemed to be roaming around today. _…why do I waste my time…?_

"…Protecting our pact is not a waste of time..." The bronze haired boy hissed darkly, narrowing his eyes at Jasper in irritation. It was frustrating having to constantly feed...especially when one of your family was becoming more and more aggressive towards humans. Jasper had never really had enough self control to make it through a week…and seeing as Carlisle had decided to make the two of them wait extra that…Jasper wasn't at all his usual composed self.

"…Look…let's just find a meal…shall we? I'll feel much better once we do." With those words spoken, the blond took off. Eyes scanning intently through the blur of forest.

_Why do I even keep this lifestyle? It's so tempting to just take one of the humans…_His thoughts were a mess of questions and anger as he continued looking for a stray animal to feed off of. After a moment's more of running Jasper stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes locked onto a small deer lapping at the rivers edge. He licked his lips in anticipation as he crouched down, dead set on his target. That was...until a certain show off went ahead and claimed it as his kill.

" Edward!" He hissed angrily as he rushed up beside his brother, black eyes flaring with anger. Edward merely shrugged as he sunk his teeth into the animal's neck, groaning in pure Animalistic delight as the blood touched his tongue. The sweet coppery taste of it drove his senses wild. Jasper looked a bit skeptical about feeding off of the already dead animal, though…when his eyes caught the blood dripping from his brother's lips…the scent flooding into his nostrils was too much. He let out a snarl and pushed his brother out of the way, taking a bite of the animal himself. He let a low purr pass through him as he slowly drank the creature's essence. That delicious warm, metallic liquid…

" ..Carlisle and the others are waiting…come on..." That velvet smooth voice spoke, as the other stood. Edward wiped the back of his hand against his mouth to clean it quickly. He watched Jasper closely. "...Lets go." Before the blond could react he was off. He had someone he needed to meet…

_Of Course he wants to leave…_Jasper scowled slightly but shook his head. Composure was everything…He couldn't allow his emotions to leek onto anyone else…he'd been so careful up till now. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself calm before he opened them and headed off after Edward.

* * *

"Jasper!" a female voice called as she ran up to embrace him. "How was feeding?" She smiled brightly, keeping her arms wrapped around his waist.

He sighed, turning his now beautiful hazel eyes to her, instead of the bronze haired beauty.

"I fed well, Alice." he spoke softly, moving an arm to wrap securely around her. She giggled and leaned into him, snuggling against him slightly. Jasper rose his gaze to look at the rest of the family. Rosalie was leaning against the jeep, her eyes closed in thought. Emmett was talking with Edward in an excited sort of way…his eyes gave away that he was happy about something…

…_What is Edward planning…?_ He had allowed the thought to slip and he glanced at the object of the thought. Edward's eyes were on him, they held a mischievous look to them that most certainly spelt trouble for the lot of them.

"I'm bringing Bella to the mansion this after noon..." he spoke confidently. Rosalie's eyes shot opened and instantly she let out a bit of an irritated growl. In a fraction of a second and a blur of blond hair, she was sitting in the jeep, waiting to get out of here. Carlisle nodded and looked to his wife Esme, she seemed ecstatic. Alice beamed a bright smile.

" Finally we get to meet her! I mean sure…we know her but now we can talk to her!" Alice beamed. Jasper let out a quiet sigh, nodding.

"The problem is…what are we supposed to feed her?" he tilted his head to the side slightly, eyes locked with Edwards. _She doesn't exactly drink blood…_

"We'll figure out something." He stated, shrugging slightly. "…I'll tell her to eat before she comes over." He sounded slightly unsure of that.

"Come on then…lets head back and prepare for her arrival" Carlisle's voice broke through the air in a commanding sort of way. Jasper shook his head. "You guys go…I'll be home shortly…I'll feed some more before I join you." His voice quavered slightly as he let go of Alice. The female sighed. "You better be home.." She murmured under her breath before turning and elegantly walking towards the jeep. He waited; Watching as they drove out of sight before he ran back to the river, kneeling down by the still fresh deer. After drinking his fill for a second time, he shifted his gaze to the river. Watching the water flow elegantly and undisturbed into the depths of the forest. He closed his eyes, as his thoughts wandered.

_What does he see in her…? She's frail and breakable, nothing like that he deserves. He's an idiot…how meaningless all of this is…Yet…he still insists on breaking the rules…_

" I break them just as easily as you let your guard down." That same smooth velvet voice spoke from behind him. Jasper whirled around, narrowing his eyes at the bronze haired vampire.

" You don't need to read my thoughts! You should be with the other's…"

" I got worried…" His eyes softened slightly as he watched the other, eyes scanning Jasper's intently.

" …You have no reason to worry…go and be with the others…then you can see Bella again.." Jasper stated in a dismissive manner as he turned his gaze back to the river.

" …And still the river flows on unchanged.." Edward muttered, his tone mysterious and secretive. Jasper blinked and looked at him, puzzled. Edward shook his head, gazing off at the river, apparently lost in thought.

* * *

Okay~! First chapter up….I know it sucks Lemme alone…the other chapters WILL BE BETTER! I promise you that…I just have problems..Lol plus it's like..4am here…xD Yay for sleep deprived stuff…

Tell me what you think!


	2. authors note

A note to my readers.

I'm sorry, but I am not continuing this story, it was a random drabble and completely out of character, I am currently working on two others though, so keep on the look out, okay? My sincerest apologies still are needed. I'm sorry if you really liked this, but I thought it sucked…so, Please don't stop reading?

Currently I will be working on two different stories,

One:

In Final Fantasy: Crisis Core. Sort of a Angeal/Genesis one..

Two:

In Twilight an Edward/Jasper one with a little bit of Emmett mixed in there.

Again, my apologies if I disappointed anyone, but I will be making a different, more…satisfying one.


End file.
